¿Mi gran amor?
by Mary Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Tal vez fueron sus ojos, tal vez su sonrisa ladina o sus labios susurrando mi nombre... Pequeño one-shot Dramione.


**¿Mi gran amor?**

.

.

.

.

Hola chicos, perdonen las maneras, pero esta era mi mejor forma de decirles.

No hay manera de explicar mi pesar. O quizás si… Lo que para ustedes podría ser una tontería para mí sería una más de mis desgracias.

¿Ustedes creen en el karma? Yo no sé en qué creer, pero de pronto he estado pensando que en mi otra vida fui un demonio que no se detuvo hasta el día de su muerte y que en esta vida estoy pagando por mi pasado no conocido.

Quisiera explicarles por qué escribo esto, así que iré poco a poco. He de decir que mi vida se ha llenado de una serie de eventos desafortunados. Sí, sí lo sé… Yo y mis alusiones a otros libros. Pero cómo explicarles que después de mi larga ausencia, después de por fin volverlos a ver ¿Cómo explicarles que deseaba salir corriendo? Sólo les diré que soy una Gryffindor muy orgullosa y por lo tanto lucharé hasta el final, hasta mi última respiración.

Podría decirles tantas cosas, tantos momentos de dolor y desesperación, pero por ahora empezaré por lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida: me enamoré.

Aunque en este momento es lo más hermoso, es también lo más triste que puede suceder en mi vida y puedo empezar contándoles como sucedió.

Cada una de sus sonrisas es bálsamo para mi alma, cada vez que sus labios susurran mi nombre, cada vez que hablamos y se dirige a mí con sus ocurrencias. Cuando nuestras conversaciones serias me demuestran la capacidad de razonar y de pensar que tiene. Cada vez que sus palabras me demuestran que está dispuesto a soportar algunas desgracias con tal de proteger a los suyos.

Les diré que me enamoré como idiota del hombre más imperfecto del mundo, pero tan increíblemente perfecto para mí. Simplemente tiene uno de los más grandes defectos del mundo: su corazón no me pertenece.

Hace tiempo que se dejaron atrás las diferencias de sangre. Hemos llegado al punto en que somos dos adultos en un mundo en que debimos crecer muy rápido. Un mundo lleno de guerras y diferencias, donde yo era su enemiga y él el mío. Sin embargo, esa guerra acabó. Por fin vivimos en un mundo en el que somos libres, un mundo en el que él va a demostrar que no es malo y yo que a todos los que somos "buenos" también nos pasan cosas malas.

¿Recuerdan el viaje que realicé a Australia? Sí, ese viaje que realicé para buscar a mis padres después de haberles hechizado con un desmemorizador. Tal vez nunca me entendieron, pero no quería que me perdieran en la guerra y sufrieran esa perdida. Quisiera decirles que encontrarlos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y lo fue; si no fuera a causa de una nueva noticia que llegó a mi vida.

Luego de haberlos encontrado, luchar y batallar con los medimagos para devolverles su memoria; lo logramos, pudimos lograr que el Dr. y la Dra. Granger recuperaran su memoria y recuperaran a su hija, al menos lo que quedaba de ella...

No les voy a decir que al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, no. Al principio estaban furiosos ¿Cómo me atreví a borrarles la memoria? Me preguntaban completamente molestos. Ustedes son padres ahora, así que estoy segura que pueden entender la preocupación y la molestia de los míos al haberlos dejado de lado en un momento tan crucial.

Tal vez sus hijos son apenas unos bebés, pero son su adoración y su mayor preocupación también. De hecho ustedes como mis hermanos de aventuras, mis hermanos de vida… fueron mi mayor preocupación y aunque no sea lo mismo, entiendo a mis padres. Después de todo: ¿Quién puede culparlos?

A pesar de todo, las cosas fueron mejorando, nos fuimos acercando de nuevo, la camaradería padres – hija volvió. Ellos ya no me quieren dejar ir, no me quieren lejos o mejor dicho, todavía desconfían de mí y no quieren dejarme hacerles el hechizo de nuevo.

Era tiempo de volver a Inglaterra. Dichosamente por un lado los volvería a ver, tristemente por otro, ese no era el único motivo para volver a casa.

Los necesitaba a ustedes conmigo, no quería decirles por qué, aunque estoy segura que a estas alturas ya no necesito explicarles. En cierta forma no quería volver a este pasado tan tormentoso donde perdimos tanto, tantos amigos, tantas familias… Volver a Londres era sinónimo de dolor. Sin embargo después de mucho analizarlo, volvimos.

Mi queridísimo Harry, aquí es donde entras en la historia. Espera a que termine. No pienses mal. Ya que eres tan famoso, no sólo el chico que logró salvar al mundo mágico, si no el chico que sigue salvándolo día a día, siendo el mejor de los aurores… como sea, ya que eres tan famoso, lograste ayudarme a entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en mi área favorita, haciendo cumplir las leyes mágicas tanto en humanos como en cualquier otro ser vivo.

Harry, me dijiste que no era necesaria tu ayuda, según recuerdo me dijiste que no hiciste nada más que mencionar mi nombre y ya tenía el puesto. Dijiste que no fue porque fueras famoso, sino porque yo soy muy buena en mis trabajos. Aunque dijeras eso Harry, te agradezco muchísimo por la ayuda que me diste.

Para entonces yo estaba tan feliz con la idea de volver a trabajar, de hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, que no tomé en cuenta que podría trabajar con seres despreciables.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando al llegar a mi puesto de trabajo descubro que debo trabajar codo a codo con el personaje más insoportable, más idiota, más…

Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba de él antes de sentarme en mi escritorio. Pensé en ir a hacer un berrinche. ¡En serio! Pero él simplemente levanto su mirada, me dio una de sus sonrisas ladinas y me saludó tan cordial, que hasta me pareció sospechoso.

Tal vez ya para este momento sepan de quién hablo, pero por ahora seguiré dejándolos imaginar.

Tal vez fueron esos pequeños detalles, que aunque no eran dirigidos a mí, hacían que lo viera como un ser con corazón. Tal vez las conversaciones que empezamos a tener a altas horas de la noche mientras trabajábamos.

Ustedes se preguntaran cómo fue que yo terminé enamorándome de él.

Debo decirles que si descubren la respuesta me hubiera gustado saberla, aunque ya es muy tarde.

Sus facetas de prepotente, machista, orgulloso y estúpido que conocimos en la escuela, todas esas, las perdió mientras compartíamos tiempo de calidad en el trabajo.

Es triste como la vida me da patadas de esta manera tan cruel. Cuando lo conocí en el colegio no era más que un niño mimado. Éramos un par de niños divididos por la sociedad y lo que nos hacían creer que era bueno, así que siendo simples: nos odiábamos. A ese momento yo le llamo: llegar muy temprano.

Luego aparecí de nuevo en su vida, pero era otra persona y ya tenía una hermosa familia. Él era el hombre más encantador que hubiera conocido alguna vez. Disculpen que no los vea a ustedes así, pero ustedes son mis hermanos. En fin, a esta parte yo la llamo: llegar muy tarde.

He pecado de deseos de besarle, deseos de que ella no exista... Pero sí puedo asegurarles que hay un ser en su vida que no espero que desaparezca nunca: el pequeño.

Ese bebé de rubios cabellos y ojos grises es quien le roba el sueño. Ese precioso ángel es su sanador de alma. ¿Cómo podría yo siquiera imaginar una vida en la que no exista Scorpius? Ese pequeño ser que lo hace sonreír a diario. Impensable.

Sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban cual relámpago cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, cada vez que Scorpius era parte de nuestras conversaciones. No tienen idea de cómo brincaba mi corazón con la alegría en sus ojos.

Tal vez si miran el resplandor de cada estrella al brillar de noche, ahí podrían ver sólo un poco de lo que yo veía en su mirada. Si cada estrella brillara como sus ojos, cada noche parecería día por la luz que emerge de ellas. Tal vez si entendieran esa pequeña parte de él, entenderían por qué me enamoré como lo hice.

Entonces es así como entenderían que nunca, ni en un millón de años, haría devolver el tiempo para que no existiera ese pequeño haz de luz en su vida.

Si recuerdan nuestra época escolar, recordarán también sus malos tratos, todos sus malos modos y sus desprecios. Entonces entenderán mi sorpresa al volver a Londres y tener que tratar con alguien como él. ¿Se imaginarían, siquiera, que ese rubio ególatra, odioso y desgarbado se iba a robar mi corazón? Yo nunca lo hubiera pensado. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Ahí lo tiene, aunque él no lo sepa.

Se robó mi corazón de una manera increíble, sin sentido, sin dejarme aire... No sé si alguna vez lo descubrió, pero como el perfecto caballero que es ahora, no me dejó saberlo. Aunque ¿a quién engaño? El universo entero estaba al tanto de que cada uno de mis suspiros iba dirijo a él. Todo ser vivo en la tierra sabía que mis sonrisas le pertenecían.

¿A quién engaño? Él lo sabía y ustedes también. Creo que incluso tú, mi querido Harry, lo viste antes que yo misma. Tú me lo trataste de decir, pero yo te dije que estabas demente. No lo estabas, lo siento mucho por eso. Simplemente no fui capaz de aceptar la realidad. Fui incapaz de entender que eso que mi corazón hacia cuando lo veía era amor. Fui ciega al no ver que mis ojos reflejaban amor cuando estaba cerca.

En este momento, mientras escribo esta carta, recuerdo su perfume. Tan impregnado en cada parte de su ser. Su olor tan característico. Lo amé incluso antes de saber que lo amaba.

Llegados a este punto les digo que disfruté mucho compartir con él. Me alegra saber que llegó a ser el hombre que es. El papá perfecto. El esposo perfecto. Un hombre que lucha por seguir adelante, por caminar con la frente en alto. Dejó de ser el mortífago asesino que conocí en el colegio, o al menos que creía conocer, para convertirse en el hombre enamorado de su familia que es ahora.

Él sabe que mis pensamientos siempre serán para él, no se lo dije, aun así sé que lo sabe. Sabe que deseo que sea feliz, que deje ese tormento que le acompaña a diario. No le debe nada a nadie, más que a su pequeño ángel. Su salvador.

Amigos, el día de hoy sólo puedo decir lo feliz que soy de haberlos conocido, el amor de hermanos que les tengo. Un amor inigualable. Espero que no me olviden. Espero que recuerden que siempre desee que fueran felices.

Después de tantos años de batallas sin acabar, después de la calma que siguió a la tormenta, no quisiera ser yo la causante de un dolor más.

Deseo que sean eternamente felices y disfruten cada uno de sus momentos, de tristeza, alegría, paz, enojo… cada momento es importante, porque luego podrán decir que lo disfrutaron al máximo. Que disfrutaron la vida.

Chicos cuando vayan a dormir esta noche, y cada una de las noches que le siguen, no vayan enojados con su pareja ni sus familiares. Bésense. Abrácense. Porque quizás al día siguiente no los verán despertar de nuevo y nunca podrán devolver el tiempo para decir cuánto aman a esa persona.

Hoy les digo, Harry y Ron, lo mucho que los amo.

Hoy les digo a mis padres que les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, cada sacrificio, cada lágrima derramada por mi culpa. Todo eso se los agradezco y les digo también que los amo con todo mi ser.

Y a él, a Draco Malfoy, le digo que lo amo simple y llanamente. Lo amo con cada parte de mi alma y que mi deseo sobre todas las cosas es que sea feliz. Después de todo, amarlo me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me voy feliz de este mundo sin haber probado sus labios, sin haber sentido sus brazos protegiéndome. Acepto esto, si él acepta que necesita buscar su verdadera felicidad.

Gracias por formar parte de mi vida y de esta manera me despido. Bellatrix está muerta hace unos cuantos años, sin embargo me ganó la batalla y aquí estoy escribiendo esta carta. Despidiéndome. Porque a partir de mañana dejaré de formar parte de los vivos.

No quería irme de este mundo sin contarles mi pesar.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, me despido.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

La noche estaba oscura con el cielo despejado. No había nubes, no había luna, no había estrellas… Esa noche su alma también estaba en penumbras, su corazón latía con pesar. Sentía un vacío inexplicable. No pensó que perderla fuera tan doloroso.

Su mirada gris se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, oía como las ramas crujían y pegaban en la ventana del alféizar donde estaba sentado. No obstante su mirada no podía ver más allá de sus pensamientos.

Se sentía como un niño perdido.

Se sentía triste y desolado.

Se sentía desvalido.

El dolor le carcomía cada pedazo de su alma. Respiraba, pero no sabía por qué.

–Estás aquí, me he recorrido la mansión entera buscándote. –Oyó que le decía–. Leíste la carta. –Él no la miró, pero no oyó reproche en su voz, de hecho creyó oír pesar–. Siempre supe que la amabas, aunque te negabas a aceptarlo. –No la miró, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.– Estaré con Scorpius si me necesitas. –La oyó caminar fuera de la estancia y devolverse en el último paso–. Uhmmm, no quiero reprocharte nada Draco. Sé que estás conmigo porque nos arreglaron lo nuestro. Pero soy tu amiga y realmente me duele que la perdieras. –Y se fue…

* * *

 **Bueno, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí abajo. Les agradecería mucho si comentan que les pareció.**

 **No soy J.K. Rowling la dueña Harry Potter y todos los personajes. Pero la historia si es mía.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Un gran abrazo.**

 **M.M.M.**


End file.
